


The Warrior and the Lion

by Angel23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Curses, F/F, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23
Summary: Clarke and Octavia are cursed lovers where Clarke is a lion by day and Octavia is a wolf by night, but they can’t be human at the same time. On a quest to break the curse with the help of Raven and Anya will they be successful?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

On a distant planet called earth, there is two continents the Northern Lands and the Southern Lands, formed by the effect of Nuclear explosion two hundred years ago. The two lands separated each other with no one knowing what’s on the other land.  
For a hundred years in the northern land, the Trikru and Arkadia have raged war across the land, not just spilling the blood of their people, but those from other clans. It sends the whole world into chaos with no hope of an end, until one day two women from different tribes met on neutral land. Octavia of the Trikru also known as the Sky Rippa and Clarke of Arkadia known as Wanheda. The two formed an unlikely bond as a new enemy grew from the shadows of the mountain, they were known as the Mountain Men.  
As the new enemy grew so did the friendship of Sky Rippa and Wanheda, so the two tribes formed an alliance to put an end to the Mountain Men’s rein. Although it wasn’t easy to keep the peace between the tribes, Clarke and Octavia grew closer with each passing moment they found a bond growing between them, but not the one of friendship it was something more.  
With the power of the Sky Rippa and Wanheda the Mountain Men were destroyed and in their ashes the old war the two nations fought so hard for was gone. In that peace, the two warriors finally declared their love for each other causing the people of the nationals to finally see that love is the most powerful magic of all.  
However, through this love, jealously was formed between Octavia’s brother Bellamy and the ex-leader of Arkadia Jaha. Bellamy believed Clarke was his soulmate and Octavia deserved to be with Lincoin a member of their own tribe, Jaha loathed the Trikru with a firm belief they were savages because they have a different way of life then the Trikru. Through hatred Jaha did the unforgivable; only a few days before the lover’s wedding night he cursed them to be forever apart where one must take the form of an animal while the other takes the form of human, never getting the chance to see each other or even talk to each other. To be together forever, but never completely as they were sent far away from northern land out to the unknown of the southern land. Bellamy took pity on them, he knew Jaha took this too far so with the little magic he can muster he tweaked the curse so it wasn’t eternal. On how to break that curse he couldn’t do, it was up to them to find the answer for themselves…


	2. Raven

For thirty years, the curse of the two lovers were told through those who were there to remember, but the name of the loves were lose to time. The only thing they know of the curse is that it was cast on Sky Rippa and Wanheda, to Arkadia they were known as evil reincarnated with Jaha the powerful warrior who defeated them, putting an end to their evil rein. To the Trikru, there story of the lovers was known as heroes, but with Jaha being the leader of both nations it was never mentioned to the Arkadia people.  
Raven smiled at the stories Clarke’s mother Abby told her when she was a girl; when Clarke vanished from the northern lands Abby went on the hunt to try and find her daughter and her lover searching far and wide, but found no trace. It was only ten years later that she found a little girl abandon in the middle of a dark forest all skinny and bony. It was in this instance Abby decided to raise this girl as her own, nursing the girl back to health while still on the hunt of Clarke. Through the years, she had passed down the stories to Raven, teaching the girl about the past and Clark and Octavia, when Raven caught the interest of mechanics she immediately got Raven every book she found on her travel about mechanics watching the girl adsorb the information.  
However, it wasn’t until recently that the two received the image of what looked like Octavia in the southern lands thanks to Raven’s invention of a drome, but it was at this time Abby had fallen ill, too sick to even get out of her bed let alone travel to the southern lands. “Raven promise me…that you will bring my daughter home!” Abby spoke, getting paler by the minute with a wet rag resting on her temple “Yes of course!” Raven replied with a few nods, holding onto the woman’s hand. “You better…get going” Abby comment before she fell asleep, Lexa and Costia were immediately at Raven’s side giving her a strong hug before pulling back less than a minute later.  
“Don’t worry she’ll be safe with us!” Lexa stated while Costia picked up a sword and bag of supplies already packed “You will need these; the southern lands could be dangerous or a breeze who knows so I packed you everything and Lex got you a couple of weapons for protection” Costia added making Raven laugh as she hanged the bag off her shoulder and the sword attaching to her back. “Thank you guys I don’t know what I would’ve done without you two?!” Raven stated with a smile on her face, wipping away a few tears “Not a lot, but we could say the same thing about you” Lex stated earning a little punch from Costia.   
This was true, those two were the first friends Raven made when Abby took her back to Arkadia. Even though most of the time the two nations don’t get along, Lexa and Costia being together as soul mates proved to the everyone once again that they can get along, keeping the memories of Wanheda and Sky Rippa alive.  
Raven picked up a small bag which was filled with her mechanic tools, throwing them into the bigger bag before throwing the hood over her head “Thank you guys till we meet again!” Raven spoke giving them a hug as they replied, “Till we meet again!” she then turned around giving a kiss to Abby’s forehead before turning around and sneaking out of the tent.  
Now out of the tent and into the open of Arkadia she had to perform the hard bit of the task and that was to sneak out of camp and get to the beach where she stored her boat.

Surprise she somehow got out of the camp, there were some instances where she nearly got caught, but luck seemed to be on her side. It took her a lot longer then expected to get down to the beach, but that was okay it bets getting caught trying to escape in the middle of the night, every second needs to be focused on getting to the Southern side. She needs to bring Clarke home, even though she never met the woman she knew how happy Abby would be to finally see her daughter again after thirty years of searching.  
What Raven didn’t need was Anya her best friend standing near her boat starring at her unimpressed with her arms crossed in front of her chest. It also didn’t help that she had a crush on the girl ever since she met her, it increased when they both turned teenagers and Anya started to develop.   
“What are you doing Raven?” Anya spoke as she took a couple of steps towards the woman who put a smile on her face “What why you always think I’m up to no good?” Raven asked walking over to her. “Cause whenever you get an idea it’s never good, there’s always trouble with you Griffin. You’re the only person in the world who could attract an angry mob after you just by breathing!” Anya answered making Raven look at her hurt as she spoke dramically “Oh Anya that hurts how can you be so cruel!” she clutched her heart which made Anya roll her eyes, giving Raven the opportunity to move closer to her boat, just enough to load her bag onto it. “Seriously Griffin I know you, fishing doesn’t take this much equipment and you don’t need that much gear just to go camping at those nearby tiny islands you found so where are you going?” Anya spoke walking closer to Raven who took a seat on the edge of the metal boat, Raven looked down at the ground and sighed before looking back up at Anya with a serious expression “I’m going to the Southern lands to bring back Wanheda and Sky Rippa!” Raven answered.  
Anya let out a light laugh thinking it was joke, but that face immediately told her the girl wasn’t pulling her leg “Raven you can’t go to the southern lands, who knows what’s out there you could get yourself seriously hurt!” Anya spoke kneeling down in front of her. Raven shook her head in disagreement “Abby can’t go she’s too sick, beside she spent thirty years looking for her own daughter and if it wasn’t for her I would be dead. I owe her this much, now please you could come with me and we could have an adventure or you could stay here and help Lexa and Costia keep my mum safe and alive it’s your choice, but you can’t stop me!” Raven explained.  
Anya starred at her for a few seconds before standing up and whistling into the air, causing her horse to come running down to the beach towards her. As she started taking her gear off her horse she stated “If you think I will let you go by yourself to an unknown land, then you need to get yourself a new head!” this made Raven smile as she watched her unloaded her weapons, food and sleeping gear into the boat before sending the horse back into the woods. The two then pushed the boat out to see before starting the motor Raven made, at that the two began their journey over ruff waves following the coordinates of a small gsp type device Raven managed to get up and running, heading towards Clarke and Octavia where ever they are. 

The three days they spent out on sea, taking turns driving the boat and keeping the engine running in six hour shifts and for two days they spend seeing ocean and nothing else.   
“Are you sure you know where we are going?” Anya asked, looking over to Raven who was sitting at the front of the boat with a fishing rod in hand, sending three hours trying to catch a single fish. “Yes I know where I’m going in a sense, it shouldn’t be much further just gotta have faith” Raven answered with a smile on her face making Anya roll her eyes. After a while of slience and Anya starting to think Raven might be wrong was when she spotted land ahead “LAND HO!” Anya spoke with a smile, Raven glancing to her before turning her attention to the front of the boat where it looked like a city skyscrapers was standing out in the distance. Raven began to laugh as she placed the fishing rod back inside the boat; the two were happy as Larry until one concerned thought entered Anya’s mind.   
“How do we know if it’s actually them, not just some look alike?” Anya questioned making Raven turn her attention back to her, sliding down to the seat in front of her before pulling out a necklace of a purple stone phoenix carving. “See this necklace, it means that I’m a Griffin. Mum made it for me when she official adopted me as her daughter, all Griffins have this necklace and she told me of a story of how when Clarke was in battle once with the Ice Kingdom and she fought this army about to burn Arkadia to the ground. That battle was how she got the name Wanheda” Raven answered with Anya starring at the necklace “Commander of Death, I heard a lot of stories about her how she can’t be killed” Anya stated seeing Raven nod. “Well in that battle a part of her phoenix wing broke off and she just left it like that, didn’t bother to fix it because she believed that it would have ruined it. She will be wearing this and when we find her, we’re taking her back home!” Raven continued to speak, seeing Anya nod before they turned back to the approaching Southern Land.


	3. Southern Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Southern Lands where anything can happen, hope you enjoy

It took them another hour, but when the two arrived they didn’t waste any time parking the boat, making sure it wouldn’t float back to sea before they unloaded it with all the necessary gear onto their backs.  
They looked around, venturing into the city following the gps to where Octavia was last spotted, walking past decay of buildings and skeletons. “What is this place?” Raven questioned making Anya shrug in response having her weapons already out and ready to fight whatever threat lives in the southern lands. “Whatever it used to be its long gone, nature is trying to take back by the looks of it” Anya answered pointing out the random plant life poking out of buildings and concrete, Raven nodded following the gps before looking up to see the sun was getting low “We will need to find a place soon, I got the feeling sleeping in the middle of the streets will be the stupidest idea ever created!” Raven replied. Anya nodded as they quicken their pace, founding themselves get closer and closer to the location, having no idea that they were being watched from afar.

After an hour they finally found the last gps location of Octavia to find no one was here, no sign of life not even a sign of where Octavia went afterwards, even Anya the best tracker of her nation couldn’t find anything from the overgrowth, dried blood, grass and broken concrete. “Now where?” Anya asked making Raven shrug as she started to pace until she spotted a figure walking out of a nearby building. The two starred at the figure seeing it hobble they immediately thought it was wounded, so they started running over to the figure while calling out “Hey you don’t be afraid we can help!” Raven yelled as she ran in front of Anya.  
The figure had their back to them until it turned around to reveal it was a walking corpse that been rotting for quite several years. The two suddenly halted to a stop as the figure came staggering towards them with his guts bouncing off his knees, growling like an unhuman creature. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!” Raven yelled as they started backing away from the zombie “I don’t know, but I don’t think yelling is helping” Anya replied making Raven turn to face her still shocked. “What gives you that idea?” Raven asked and was soon answered when many zombies came out of the buildings on their left. “shit RUN!” Anya yelled as they ran over to the right side of the road and started running further into the city with the dead chasing after them.

They ran over grasses patches, jumping over rocks and leaping over cars with the dead still on their trail. “I should have destroyed that boat when I learnt it was yours!” Anya angrily spoke, Raven grasped in shock as she replied loudly “How dare you threaten Fin, I built him with my own two hands!” the two continued to run until one zombie walked out of a building in front of them. “Fuck this!” Anya yelled pulling out her bow and arrow and started firing rounds into his chest, seeing the arrows weren’t effective. “What kind of creature is this?” Anya questioned “Try the head!” Raven replied seeing the horde of zombies behind them start getting closer to them. At once Anya shot him in the head which made it immediately drop down to the ground with an arrow sticking out it’s skull. Anya immediately grabbed the arrows with Raven kicking some faster zombies backwards, pulling out her gun as she started shotting round after round at each dead in sight. “Let’s go!” Anya yelled as they resumed running, trying to lose the horde when at all the sudden there was a large blonde lion in the middle of the street with a scar under its eye, large claws, deadly sharp teeth and a few large scars scattered about all over it’s body. 

The two stood their motionless as a cold chill ran up their spine while the lion growled at them, the creature took a couple of steps forward suddenly spotting the necklace around Raven’s neck. It stopped growling and began the charge, Raven letting out a little yelp while Anya yelled “Ow shit!” but at the last minute the lion jumped into the air leaping over their heads. They fell to the knees, turning around to see the creature was attacking the zombie’s that were chasing them. “hey, it looks like luck has kicked in” Raven spoke relieved, but Anya wasn’t too convinced.  
Suddenly a dark figure holding two swords fell down from above landing on a car nearby them before racing to the horde, wasting no time in chopping their heads off and plunging it’s swords into the zombie’s heads. Raven and Anya watched impressed as they raised back to their feet, watching the lion and the figure easily slay the horde together.

Soon the horde was just a pile of dead zombies lying about on the street with the Lion and the warrior standing in the middle. Raven watched the Lion closely when her eyes widen at the sight of the broken phoenix necklace that was wrapped around its neck. “Clarke?” Raven spoke distracting both the lion and the warrior, sending them walking towards them, allowing them to get a better look at the warrior. 

The warrior wore leather and fur armour, plenty of weapons on her belt and her back with guns, knives and swords, a leather jacket, worn boots and a hood covering its face which was quickly pulled off to reveal Octavia. “How do you know of her!” Octavia spoke glaring at them with the grip on her swords tightening and Anya brushing her hand against her hunting knife. Raven lifted her necklace while speaking “My name is Raven Griffin, I’m Abby’s adoptive daughter I’m here to bring Clarke and you Octavia back” both Octavia and Clarke look surprised turning to face each other seeing Clarke nod before Octavia turned back to Raven and Anya “We will camp then we will discuss!” Octavia ordered then walked right past them with the lion following closely at her side. Raven and Anya glanced at each other before they started following closely behind, looking around to see if any zombie was following them as they walked.

The four found themselves at a house just outside the city limits; the house was lined with spears all around except for gate, no dead in sight and a park directly sitting behind the house. “Is this where you been staying the entire time?” Raven asked as they walked through the gate, Octavia shock her head lightly seeing the sun slowly setting in the distance. “No it’s just temporary, but since you are here we finally have an escape off this land” Octavia stated making the two nod; the lion and Octavia looked at each other before she bent down and gave the lion a kiss on her head. “I’ll see you soon” Octavia whispered before she walked away from the group and the lion started leading the others inside.  
Raven and Anya looked confused, but they followed the lion into the living room before turning around and glaring at them in a way to tell them they can’t go any further. “What’s going on? is Clarke being a Lion part of the curse?” Raven questioned seeing Anya shrug in response. Raven and Anya removed the gear from their backs and sat on the couch “This place is very strange!” Anya comment. Raven nodded before adding “There has to be a way to break it, maybe there’s some type of spell that can get her back to human form? There must be something more based on what Octavia just said?” Anya nodded as the moon rise in the sky.

“Your very cleaver Raven, mum would be proud!” a soft voice spoke alerting them to see Clarke in human form, wearing worn and torn armour as she lit up the candles scattered around the room. “Wait your back in human form? What about Octavia?” Raven asked and in that second a large black wolf came walking into the room, Clarke took a seat on the couch opposite with the wolf lying on top of her. “This is Octavia, you see this is our curse to never quite be together. We can’t talk to each other and for thirty years we haven’t seen each other’s human form. All we know of each other is the animal form we take, to the people of this land they call me the sun and her the moon” Clarke explained while scratching behind the wolf’s ear, causing the creature to smile as it nestled further into her. 

Both Anya and Raven were shocked by the news and felt deeply sorry for them “I’m so sorry you had to live like this” Anya comment with Raven nodding in agreement. Clarke gave them a gently nod in return before letting out a soft sigh “All we want is the curse to be over, Bellamy tried to help us when the curse started by adding immortality to Jaha’s curse. He gave us time to try and find a cure and since then we searched this land far and wide trying every spell, potion and curse they had, but nothing worked on us. This place is massive, it was only recently that we found this city. In-between trying to save ourselves we tried saving the people here from their troubles, the ones that we encountered today!” Clarke continued seeing both women nod in agreement.  
“Those things, they are the dead, but they walk how?” Raven questioned seeing Clarke shrug, “No one knows for sure, some say it was mother nature cleansing the land, some say it was some old virus that got mutated by mad scientist, some believe it was necromancer, but all those were here before the outbreak started are long dead. There used to be thousands of dead walking around this landscape, but since Octavia and I arrived we did everything we can to help the living locals survive and now there is only one colony left on this entire land” Clarke answered hearing Raven hum in agreement. “This land is very different from the Northern lands” Raven comment, looking over to Anya who nodded in agreement before adding “Very that is why we should leave as soon as possible, we have a boat that can take us away from this place!” Clarke and Octavia looked very happy at the news, but their expression soon changed to sadness. 

“What’s wrong I thought you two would be happy returning back home?” Raven asked with Anya watching them curiously “Every time we tried to escape the southern lands a creature keeps stopping us, we call it Luna. A dangerous sea serpent with the power to breath green fire and camouflage into anything it chooses” Clarke explained with Octavia giving a gentle nod in agreement.  
Anya and Raven looked at each other concerned before Raven turned her attention back to the lover’s with a grin on her face “Don’t worry, my Fin has never let me down before it’s specially made by me, this Luna is no match to me!” Raven stated making Anya look at her with raised eyebrow. “Those are the same hands that set the food storage tent on fire and tried to put the flames out with oil” Anya remarked, the wolf rising its head to look at Raven smiling while Clarke put all her effort from bursting into laughter. The mechanic looked hurt by her friend’s reminder “I didn’t know it was oil, it looked like black paint and besides I was nine!” the mechanic stated causing Anya to laugh “Then how on earth did you get the fire to chase you all around the camp while you screamed bloody murder. I still remember seeing you run past failing your arms about like a chicken without a head and a thin line of fire chasing after you!” Anya added making Clarke burst into laughter along with the wolf, hearing Raven groan running her fingers through her hair. “I couldn’t get that oil out of my clothes and Abby told me to throw it out, that was my favourite shirt!” Raven stated seeing everyone laughing at the image of her younger self and so she joined in the fun filling the house with laughter.

After a couple of minutes the laughter died down as Raven stated “Don’t worry, Fin was made to be fire proof and besides I got a couple of toys installed to my boat that will fry anything that tries to kill us” this made everyone more relaxed, hearing this news, but Clarke and Octavia were still worried even though they didn’t show it to the others. “Alright, how about we get some food and sleep, we’ll leave at dawn!” Clarke spoke as Octavia moved off her, allowing the woman to stand up before the two walked into the kitchen to grab some food while Anya and Raven followed behind slowly. “You think we will be able to help them?” Anya questioned concerned seeing Raven nod with optimism “That thing Clarke said about Sun and Moon sound familiar, I can’t put my finger on it, but I am sure that the answer is back at the southern lands!” she answered. The warrior placed a hand on the mechanic’s arm, making the girl look up to the warrior “I hope your right” she said softly before letting go of the mechanic and began walking towards the kitchen. Raven stood there for a second, feeling her heartbeat a little faster then it should, “oh I’m so screwed” Raven whispered to herself before following Anya.

The four ate in the kitchen, talking about the life of the southern lands to living in the northern lands, neither Anya or Raven willing to mention that Jaha is the leader of both Nations now. With full stomachs, Raven and Anya were escorted to the only other bedroom in the house, leaving the two to share the king-sized bed while Clarke and Octavia slept in the other bedroom. 

“So you wanna share or should I sleep on the floor?” Raven asked making Anya roll her eyes, “It’s your boat, so you should get a goodnight sleep as well, besides this bed is big enough for the both of us!” Anya stated as she started removing her armour. Raven was surprised as her mind started to wonder about all the things the two of them could do in the bed, her face started to blush at the thoughts and so she quickly shock it off hoping Anya didn’t see before she started removing most of her clothes, unaware that the other girl was watching through the corner of her eyes, checking out every inch of her body.  
It wasn’t long before the two climbed into bed and blew out the candles that lit the room “Goodnight” Raven whispered “Goodnight” Anya whispered back as the two began to fall asleep.

The next morning only an hour and a half away from sunrise, Raven managed to wake up first to find herself and Anya tangled in each other. She was surprised to find themselves like this and didn’t attempt to move just in case Anya woke up, so she closed her eyes smiling as she went back to sleep.


	4. Luna and Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for another chapter, this one is short so hope you enjoy!

At Sunrise, the group packed up their gear and walked back to the boat, following the directions from Raven’s gps. 

After a couple of hours of walking and killing stray zombies, the four soon found themselves at the beach where the boat Fin was resting in the sands untouched. “All right say goodbye to the Southern Lands next stop is Northern Lands!” Raven spoke before leaping into the boat and started to store away her bag and start setting up the flame thrower at the front of the boat while Anya started preparing the machine guns that were hidden on the sides of the boat. Octavia and the lion watched curiously as they took a seat on the other side of the boat, looking at the machine guns. “This boat is set up pretty well” Octavia stated making Raven laugh as she took a seat next to the engine “Yeah I designed this baby to take me anywhere, this place just proved that anything could be out there and I want to see it all” Raven replied while Anya taking a seat near her while resting her back next to a machine gun. 

Clarke in Lion form took a seat near the front, looking around and exploring the boat while Octavia started pushing the boat out to sea and Raven starting up the engine until it roared to life. With that the warrior jumped into the vessel before the group started sailing off into the ocean at high speed, crashing over waves and seeing zombies run to the shoreline, but making no attempt to follow. “SEE YA MOTHERFUCKERS!” Octavia yelled with a smile on her face causing Raven and Anya to laugh while the Lion let out a powerful roar. At that Raven and Anya focused on the ocean keeping an eye out for Luna; Octavia and Clarke watch the Southern Lands slowly disappear into the fog then turning around to face the ocean in front with Clarke hanging her head over the boat feeling the wind rush through her mane. 

 

After two and a half days of sailing through strong winds and rough seas trying to force them back to the Southern Lands, so far, they couldn’t find any sign of Luna the sea serpent.  
“Where are we?” Octavia asked, looking around to see nothing but the sea as she turned around to face Raven who was sitting by the flame thrower “Well the map says we should be passing a few small islands right about now, if it wasn’t for that strange storm last night we would have saw the Northern Lands by now, but it shouldn’t take long now” Raven answered, double checking her gps. 

Octavia sighed quietly, sensing something was wrong she turned to Clarke who wore the same face as they continued to look out to see keeping guard. Raven watched them before the sounds of her gps going haywire alerted her, looking down to see the machine screen suddenly turn off “What the?..come on dam you work!” Raven spoke shaking the device and pressing random buttons to try and make it work. Anya turned to see Raven with a confused expression as she asked, “Did it run out of power?” she saw the other girl shock her head before placing it on the seat beside her. Octavia and the Lion turned around to watch the display, just in time not to see Luna rise out of the ocean silently before driving again heading straight towards them. 

“It should have enough until tomorrow, it must be something else?” Raven answered, but before no one could say another word a loud splash was heard bashing the side of the boat. They turned around to see a giant blue and green serpent rise out of the water as dark storm clouds formed in the sky. “Is that?” Raven asked with Octavia nodding while taking out her blades “Luna” Octavia answered as the beast screamed at them which caused the Lion to roar at it. Anya immediately started driving them away from the beast while Raven quickly activated the flame thrower and started shotting the creature as lighting and rain started falling from the sky. 

The creature tried to attack them shotting fire balls, but with Anya driving the boat they easily missed and the creature even managed to avoid most of the flame thrower attacks. Octavia tried shotting the creature with her bow and arrow while Clarke somehow managed to activate the machine gun and start shotting at the giant creature. As Raven sat at the flame thrower shotting at the creature she noticed that Luna wore a crested shaped moon tattoo on it’s chest. “That’s weird?” Raven spoke to herself, getting Anya’s attention “What do you mean?” she yelled through the rain which distracted Raven to face her. “I don’t know it reminds me of an old story Abby told me!” Raven yelled back as they continued to fight against Luna.

Rough waves, lighting strikes and heavy rain made both sides fighting difficult until at all of the sudden lighting strike the mast sending all of them out of the boat into the ocean. “Shit!” Raven and Anya yelled as the boat tipped over on top of them while Octavia was being drifted further away with the lion swimming after her. “We have to get them back to the boat!” Anya yelled as herself and Raven struggled to throw the boat back the right way up. In the end they just took a hold of it and started kicking along towards Octavia and the Lion.

The second all four had took a hold of the boat a gigantic wave was sent speeding towards them and Luna who was racing towards them “HOLD ON!” Raven yelled as the wave crashed onto all five of them sending everyone under the water and spinning around. They all tried to fight against the storm and stay with the boat, making sure it kept going towards the Northern Lands, but soon got knocked out sending their minds into darkness.


	5. The Northern Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter enjoy!!

The most of the group slowly awaken to find that they were lying on black sand with the sun beaming down on them, Octavia and Clarke were the first ones to take a stand looking around shocked and confused. “We’re here, we’re finally home” Octavia spoke with Clarke letting out a little growl in agreement as they looked around to see all their stuff and the boat scattered along the beach.

“Ugh my head” Raven spoke as she got up onto her feet, looking around to see Anya lying still on the sand. “Anya? ANYA!” Raven yelled as she raced over to the girl with Octavia and Clarke following quickly behind her. She immediately fell onto her knees at the girl’s side, moving her onto her back before checking for signs of injury and breath. “Oh no no no not you too!” Raven spoke as she found Anya was not breathing and immediately began CPR, to bring the girl back to life. Octavia and Clarke stood close by, watching them as Raven start to cry as she continued to perform CPR on her “Come on breath dam you!” she yelled with Octavia and Clarke looking at each other sadly before back to Raven.

They watched her for a few minutes longer before Raven started beating down on Anya’s chest harder crying “Please don’t leave me I love you!” she then lent down and breathed fresh air into the girl’s lungs before pulling back and starring at her. The warrior laid their silently before she suddenly awoken with a jerk, gasping for air as she shot upwards surprising the rest of the group. Raven laughed as she cried pulling Anya tightly before planting her lips firmly on Anya’s which surprised the girl for a second before she gave into it, kissing the other girl back as she wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist.

After a while the two pulled back to breath as Raven spoke “I love you my hunter don’t you ever do that to me again!” this made the hunter laugh as she replied “Never, I love you too my mechanic!” the two laughed before kissing each other again, making up for the years they could have had. Clarke and Octavia watched on happily before they decided to give the newly couple some space as they started exploring the beach, gathering all their stuff they left inside the boat. 

They soon pulled apart for air with smiles on their faces “I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner!” Raven spoke making Anya shake her head “Hey I didn’t say anything either, I guess we were both scared to admit our feelings” Anya replied making her smile. “Yeah well now we have the rest of our lives to spend together” Raven replied making the other girl pull her closer onto her lap “aren’t you a sap, now stop talking!” she commanded making Raven smirk in response “Yes mam!” Raven comment, licking her lips. At that the two continued the make out session, running their hands all over each other’s body while slowly letting themselves fall back onto the sand.

 

Meanwhile Clarke was watching Octavia load her equipment onto her back before they started pulling the boat further onto the sand to stop the vessel from floating away. “It’s good to see new lovers in a world like this” Octavia stated as she and Clarke finally pulled the boat far enough away from the ocean, the two-started walking along the beach with Clarke starring up at her lover. “It’s weird being back here, I wonder what part of the Northern Lands are we on?” Octavia asked curious as they started looking around to try and work out their surroundings while moving further and further away from Raven and Anya.

 

After a while they soon found Luna the sea serpent unconscious, lying on the sand with seagulls flying over its head. The two were shocked as they slowly walked towards it, with Octavia picking up a stick nearby. When they approached, the warrior poked it with a stick finding the creature didn’t move a single muscle in response. “Well I guess it’s dead or near to it?” Octavia comment with a shrug hearing the Lion let out a yawn in response, shaking it’s mane. “mm I wonder where we are, this place seems familiar?” Octavia spoke as she gave the lion a scratch behind the ears, they looked around the tree lines until a green arrow came hurling out from the forest hitting a nearby crab, killing it instantly. Clarke started growling at the forest while Octavia let out a sigh “Ahh I remember now we’re in the city of light territory” she stated while pulling out her swords before they began racing back towards the others with arrows and bandits chasing after them.

The four met up at the boat with Raven and Anya quickly grabbing their bags when they saw the cursed lovers running towards them with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder and three sticking out of Clarke’s. “Shit are you okay?” Raven questioned as they ran towards them “Yes now let’s go!” Octavia shouted as she started shoving the two women into the forest with Clarke standing guard. The four started to run off the beach heading deeper into the forest with the bandits running after them; Octavia started shotting the bandits with her gun hitting most while they ran, trying to lose them in the woods.

After a few seconds, Clarke ran behind a tree waiting for the bandits to run past before leaping onto them distracting the remainders of the group. She fought them with the help of Octavia, Anya and Raven as more and more kept coming out of nowhere, trying to attack them.

It wasn’t long before the group was killed off and it was only them standing, breathing hard and covered in blood “Where are we?” Raven asked hearing Anya to let out a low growl as she inspected the bandits. “City of Light territory, a place full of outcasts and bandits” Octavia answered wiping the blood onto her boots “Shit, it will take us days to get us to our homeland. More than a week if we try to pass around Ice Nation territory” Anya stated. Raven let out a sigh as she inspected the area “Well if we can get to Sabres pass it will be the quickest route back, follow me I think I know how to get there!” Raven stated seeing everyone nod before she started leading them, heading north west.

The group walked through the forest for half an hour, keeping an eye out for bandits before they managed to get themselves trapped in a net as they were raised up into the air. “Well that was smart” Anya comment hearing everyone groan in response “How do we get out of here?” Raven asked. “Just hold on and stop making this spin, Clarke give us a hand” Octavia spoke as she took out her knife and started cutting the rope with Clarke using her teeth and claws cutting through the net one rope at a time. Raven and Anya joined in on cutting the net; soon it wasn’t long before they all cut through the net leading them to fall to the ground with Clarke the only one out of the three to land on her feet. “Show off” Raven groaned out as she tried to get up off the ground with the sound of an old person’s laughter filling the air. 

They looked up to see an old dark skinned female dressed in warrior gear holding a spear with a loaded quiver, bow and sword attached to her body. “Well I be dammed, you haven’t changed a bit Octavia!” the woman stated with a small smile making Octavia light up as she raced to her feet, running towards the woman hugging her tight “INDRA!” the warrior yelled. Clarke walked over towards Indra who starred at back at her and started to laugh “You see Clarke this is what you get when you don’t have a bath regularly like normal people” Indra stated seeing the lion roll her eyes and let out a small growl. The two let go of each other as Clarke jumped up onto her back legs as Indra laughed while hugging the creature for a few seconds before they let go. Clarke fell back onto her four feet as everyone starred at Indra surprised “Wait you’re the Indra, the alpha warrior in the old commander’s personnel guard. The one who lead an army of wolves to fight back against the Ice Nation; one of the four great leaders who fought against the mountain men and won. The Indra!” Anya spoke excitedly seeing Indra and Octavia laugh as they nodded. 

“Yes, I’m the same Indra, well I used to be I haven’t been in a war for thirty years. Every now and again I get to exercise my skills with those bandits, outcasts and ice warriors” Indra answered making Octavia look at her confused “What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out protecting the new commander or something?” she asked seeing Indra sigh quietly and shake her head. “Not anymore, after you two disappeared shortly Trikru went crazy trying to search for you two while Jaha informed everyone back at Arkadia that yours were traitors, killing the commander with him arriving just in time to be the hero and kill you before you took over the two nations. I tried to convince them he was lying and he attacked you and killed the commander to cover his tracks, they believed me and captured him, but once they started the execution process they discovered he had black blood. Somehow, he convinced them he was their true commander and evidence started pouring out of his ass about you two being the ones who killed the last leader. Abby and I argued against them, but instead of running about tracking you two down I pissed them off so much they banished me” Indra explained, surprising Raven and Anya while a wave of anger and hate hit Octavia and Clarke hard. “HE DID WHAT!” Octavia growled along with Clarke who started to growl loudly, the old woman sighed and nodded in response “Yes he did, now you can go and take your revenge on him after you follow me now come!” Indra comment before turning around and started walking away deeper into the forest with the rest of them following close behind.

 

Meanwhile in a room lighten by candles and glowing crystals sitting around facing a desk with a large glowing map, Jaha stood in the middle of it starring down at the map to see Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Anya running towards the forest of the City of light. “So you two have returned, after all these years huh why waste your time girls there is nothing you can do to remove my curse!” Jaha spoke with a chuckle starring down at the map before he heard knocking at his door “Come in!” he yelled as bold head man walked into the room decked out in silver armour and wearing vast amount of guns and ammunition. “You requested me sir?” he asked making Jaha smile as he turned around to face him “Yes Titus I want you to gather your best warriors and start hunting down two warriors by the name of Wanheda and Sky Rippa” Jaha requested seeing the man nod in response “As you wish sir!” Titus spoke seeing Jaha wave him goodbye before leaving the room. Letting the old man stare down at the map once again trying to track down their location in the dark forest.


	6. At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is different, we're going to go back in time and find out how the two soulmates met in the first place. Hope you enjoy

Forty years ago, on the battleground of the birth of Wanheda; Clarke Griffin stood as the only survivor, walking around the blood-soaked grounds for any sign of survivors while counting off how many she killed. The open landscape was surrounded by tree lines and few hills scattered about near the edges of the clearing with bodies scattered everywhere. 

On one hill lying still on the ground was a girl named Octavia, a young warrior who has been training under the eyes of Indra since she was a little girl. Even though this warrior has surpassed many warriors in skill, strength and power, to Indra she was still just a young student even though the rest of the Trikru tribe now calls her Sky Rippa. With all the battles this teenager has witnessed and been a part of, she has never seen one warrior defeat an army by herself and yet that’s what she witnesses today. For some reason, she was fixed on the blonde warrior, watching her every move as she walked along the battlefield counting the dead. With a huff and a smirk on her lips Octavia carefully got up off her stomach and took a couple of steps backwards, waiting for the warrior to head towards her hill before taking a running leap landing mere metres in front of Clarke who looked a little startled with tight grip on her sword and gun. 

“Woah calm down I’m not here to pick a fight I saw what you can do anyway” Octavia spoke raising her hands up in the air, the blond sighed putting her sword and gun away “Yeah if you saw what happened then you should know that sneaking up on people isn’t the way to go about!” the blond stated. Octavia hummed in agreement as Clarke continued to count the dead “I’m Octavia of Trikru by the way, also known as the Sky Rippa what do they call you?” Octavia spoke raising her hand towards the warrior who looked at her confused before shaking it. “I’m Clarke I think today is the day I officially earn that nickname your people and mine keep calling me!” Clarke stated perking up Octavia’s interest “Oh and what’s that sexy?” Octavia asked grinning. 

She looked at the ground before looking back up at the young warrior while answering “Wanheda” this made the young warrior’s grin disappear and her whole face turn to shock. “Your Wanheda?” Octavia asked seeing the woman nod in response, the two starred at each other before Octavia took out her swords resulting in the blonde to take out hers as Octavia attacked.

The two fought against each other blocking each move they made with the sounds of their swords clashing sounding like music to a warrior’s ears. The young warrior wasn’t interested in killing the blonde before, but now just learning that she was in fact Wanheda the commander of death, the warrior who has killed hundreds of Trikru warriors. Blood must have blood, that was what she was taught, the laws of her people and this blonde must pay for her crimes. 

They moved about the battleground, showing off their skills in the fight with Clarke on the defensive and Octavia on the offensive they moved about in sync. Although Clarke wasn’t at all interested in killing the brunette at all, she didn’t want to hurt her at all for some strange reason even though the other girl was all for killing her in rage and hatred. “Blood must have blood!” Sky Rippa growled making Clarke roll her eyes as their swords locked “What happened to not picking a fight?” Clarke questioned hearing her growl in response. “That was before I learnt that you were Wanheda, my people want your blood!” Octavia answered angrily before ripping her swords out of the lock, causing her to stumble backwards a few steps. 

“I’m not going to kill you Octavia!” Clarke spoke as she placed her sword back in it’s sheath, the other woman shock her head while groaning “I don’t want to either, but its my duty blood must have blood” she spoke before letting out a war cry before charging at the blonde who quickly broke off half of a spear and took the bottom half into her hands.   
In blind rage Octavia managed to wound Clarke in the leg, causing a gash to appear. Clarke groaned in response before she started fighting on the offensive side, with Octavia trying to bloke the attacks until Clarke disarmed her and knocked her to the ground. Before the young warrior could move, the blonde held the broken spear at her throat, pinning her to the ground. “ENOUGH!” Clarke yelled forcing the young warrior to stay down on the ground, “I don’t care how much your people want me dead, I lost many people because of the Trikru too. There’s already to much blood wasted in this war, so you can either stay calm and we can have a struth or you can waste my time fighting me only to be dragged kicking and screaming back to your tribe what is it going to be?” Clarke asked before removing the stick from Octavia’s throat.

The two starred at each other in silence before the blonde threw the stick away and offered her hand “You don’t think I can take you on!” Octavia asked seeing the blonde shrug. “Maybe you can, maybe you can’t, but I’m not an easy person to kill and I don’t have the time for this. Besides I don’t want to fight you and I know you don’t want to fight me either, struth?” Clarke answered lowering her hand closer to Octavia who starred up at her confused, glancing to the gash which wasn’t bleeding like it should for a wound as large as the sword made. The young warrior nodded before taking the hand and rising back onto her feet, the two gave each other a nod before letting go of their hands, ignoring the electricity they felt on their touch. “So you wiped out an army with your hands, is there anything those things can’t do?” Octavia comment with a smirk on her face seeing the blonde return it with a light laugh “Well I haven’t done you yet!” Clarke replied with a grin making Octavia laugh.

At all of the sudden an arrow appeared out of Octavia’s chest, just a few inches below her collar bone as she fell into Clarke’s arms. “Shit stay with me Octavia!” Clarke spoke slowly lowering the girl to the ground, forcing the girl’s hand to hold back the rushing flood of blood. The blonde looked up to see one Ice warrior still barely alive trying to reload his bow, “Not today you’re not!” the blonde growled as she picked up an axe lying on the ground and threw it at the warrior who just managed to reload and fire another arrow at her, she watched as the axe spit his head in two. Turning back to Octavia just in time for the arrow to piece the side of her body, she ignored the arrow as she tore parts of her leather to stop the flow of blood from Octavia’s wound. “Come on we’re not safe here” Clarke spoke as the sounds of more warriors approaching entered their ears “Go, get yourself out of here!” Octavia replied seeing the blonde shake her head. “I’m not leaving you behind!” Clarke stated before lifting the brunette into her arms and racing off the battlefield as a few ice nation scouts started running into the area. 

They ran through the forest, jumping over fallen dead trees and dodging their living brothers with the sounds of Ice scouts following them. Clarke ran turned around to look back for a second to see the scouts struggling to keep up, with that she sped up as she ran towards a rock ledge that lead to a rushing river below. Octavia was concerned as she saw the fact Clarke wasn’t slowing down “Clarke?” Octavia softly whispered with the blond only holding her tighter in response. At the very last second Clarke leapt off the edge, Octavia holding her tightly as they flew in the air before landing on the other side.

The two turned around to see the two out of the three scouts leap after them, but fell badly into the river below while the third man slipped fell on the rock surface below cracking his skull. Octavia laughed as they watched the scouts get floated down the river “Come on lets go” Clarke spoke as they walked away with Octavia still in her arms.

The two walked further into the forest before Octavia protested “I can walk now, so you can let me go?” the blond looked down at her and nodded before helping her gently to her feet. Octavia took a couple of steps before the pain of her shoulder was too much and she fell forward, but Clarke was quickly at her side stopping her from hitting the ground. “It’s getting late and by the time I get you back to your people you would be dead, so let’s find a place to camp for the night” Clarke stated seeing the brunette nod in response as she wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders before the two began to resume walking to find a nice place to camp.

After a while of walking the two finally spotted a nice spot in the distance, but as they were walking around a crevice the ground under their feet broke leading for them to fall, tumbling down into depths below. It took less then a minute to reach the bottom landing on dirt in the middle of the room with Octavia on the ground and Clarke landing on top. “You okay?” Clarke spoke with her focus on the girl below her who was staring back up surprised “Yeah I’m okay” she replied. The blond then immediately got up to her feet before helping Octavia back to her feet, they started to look around to see the room was lit by the light from above and a pool of fresh water in the left hand corner of the room was fed by a small flowing waterfall. Filling the place with soft sound to cover up the silence of the cave and on the other side of the corner was a wall of overgrown vines spread about over the exist of the cave. “Wow look at this place!” Octavia stated while looking around impressed, seeing plants of all kinds and tree roots coming out of parts of the ceiling. Clarke nodded in agreement, too surprised by the hidden cave to come up with words to describe it.

The two explored the cave until Octavia couldn’t stay awake no more as she started to fall to the ground “Octavia!” Clarke yelled as she raced to her side, catching the girl before she could hit the dirt. “Clarke?” the young warrior softly spoke, struggling to keep her eyes open as the blond took her into her arms “Let’s get that taken care of okay, just stay with me!” the blond replied as she took her to rest on a rock that was shaped to look like a bed with the top half pointed up at an angle. Gently lowering the girl onto the rock Clarke took off her jacket, turning it into a pillow before resting it behind Octavia’s head. “Thanks” Octavia whispered trying to stay awake as her body turned paler by the second from the amount of blood lost “Alright I have to get the arrow out, this is going to hurt like a bitch!” Clarke warned making Octavia smile before she suddenly ripped the arrow out of her body. The young warrior let out a short scream of pain while Clarke gave her a soft smile “I did warn you” she spoke seeing the warrior let out a huff in response. 

With the Ice Warrior’s arrow in her hands she spotted that this one had light blue feathers compared to the dark blue feather arrow stick out of her side; curiously she sniffed the arrow head and let out a loud groan in response. “What’s wrong?” Octavia asked, causing the blond the turn her attention to her “Your arrow was laced with poison, a particular Ice nation brand to mark their enemies they want to take in for a round of torture and questioning. That pain your feeling is part of it and it causes the victim’s body to bleed out twice as fast then it should no matter where you get hit. If left untreated you will die in a matter of hours, so lucky for you I along with a few people and the Ice nation know the cure, but you will have to stay here and rest for a couple of days!” Clarke explained before she placed the arrow down and started rummaging through her bag pulling out ingredients to make a potion in a clay bowl with the young warrior watching her every move. 

“You do realise you got an arrow sticking out of you?” Octavia asked seeing Clarke nod in response as the woman added some water to the mixture. “I know” Clarke answered looking over to the warrior who was starring at her confused “Then why aren’t you taking care of it, I saw the gash I gave you….you should be limping and bleeding badly, but your not…why?” she questioned as Clarke placed the medicine beside her and started removing the warrior’s armour until she was just wearing a singlet. “Ever since the nuclear war started hundreds of years ago, my family adapted to the radiation unlike everyone else. Our bodies developed the skill to heal quicker then normal, it makes bleeding out to death impossible and death a bugger of a job” Clarke answered before she started removing any clothing near the wound, cleaning the surrounding area of contamination then the wound itself hearing the warrior groan in response. “Like an immortal” Octavia stated seeing the blond shake her head “Nah I can be killed its just going to take a while and I can age, so you don’t have to worry about me. Now hold still” the blond spoke before she started placing the medicine inside the wound causing Octavia to scream through a close mouth while focusing to stay still. 

After almost half of the contents in the bowl was in the wound, Clarke placed the bowl down on the ground and turned back to the arrow in her side, ripping it out of her body while letting out a groan in response. “Alright tomorrow you should start feeling better, just sit back and relax and try not to move too much” Clarke ordered before she focused her attention on her own wound, cleaning it out with alcohol before wrapping it with a bandage. Octavia watched as Clarke got up from the side of the rock and started looking around the cave, setting up a fire a few feet away and gathering some clean water to drink. 

“Shit!” Clarke cursed out loud “What’s wrong?” Octavia questioned concerned, seeing the woman sigh as she turned around to face her holding onto the broken phoenix necklace. “A part of my phoenix broke, it’s a tradition for Griffins to wear a phoenix necklace, but mines broken now I have to fix it somehow” Clarke stated starring down at her necklace which had a few blood spots stained onto the creature “I like it, it suits you” Octavia stated making her smile happily as she turned to face her. “Really?” Clarke asked seeing the warrior nod in response, this made the blond happy as she let go of the necklace, letting it fall back down to her chest. The two smiled at each other before Clarke returned to making a fire, just as the sun started to set darking the cave.

At night the cave was lighten by the moon in the sky, the fire Clarke made and the plants around the cave giving it a gentle glow. “Turns out we didn’t need a fire hey?” Octavia spoke as she looked all around admiring the glow of the plants and the stars above her. “Seems that way, here I know I’m not the best cook in the world, but it’s not that bad!” Clarke replied, walking back over to the woman with two bowls in her hand, handing one over to Octavia who slowly sat up further to eat better. She took one mouth and nodded in agreement “Yeah I agree with you there!” Octavia spoke making them laugh as they continued to eat their dinner. 

“You think we are safe here?” Octavia questioned breaking the silence between them, she turned to look at Clarke who shrugged before facing her “I don’t know, but I believe we are, so why don’t you sit back and relax and I’ll protect us okay” Clarke stated with a small smile. The brunette returned the smile as she replied “Okay” at that the two ate the rest of their dinner and spent the night in comfortable silence, watching the stars above.

 

The next morning Octavia slowly woke up with the sun barring down on her face, she groaned softly at the sight as she moved her shoulder to block the light, finding no pain in her movement. “It worked after all” she softly spoke with a huff and a smile, she began to look around the cave until she caught the site of Clarke having a shower underneath the waterfall. The young warrior was speechless, her mouth dropping to the floor below as she witnessed Clarke’s beautiful bare skin being washed by the waterfall. The moment Blonde started to turn around in the waterfall Octavia quickly laid back down and pretended to go to sleep, after a few seconds she dared to open her eyes to see a full view of Clarke’s front. Surprised she couldn’t take her eyes off the sight, but when Clarke’s eyes started to turn back to her she quickly closed them pretending to be asleep. 

However when she awoken them again she found Clarke was nowhere in sight, confused and curious she got up from the rock and started looking around while walking towards the pool. “Clarke?” she spoke, trying to work out where the blonde went, but heard no answer, as she approached the edge she looked down just in time as she felt herself get pulled into the pool with a yelp in surprise. 

She quickly rise to the surface to see Clarke right in front of her laughing her ass off “Geez you scared the shit out of me!” Octavia stated while Clarke continued the laugh, being annoyed Octavia splashed at the blonde’s face making her stop for a second before she splashed water into Octavia’s face. Before long the two soon started a splash war, swimming about in the pool while laughing as water splashed continuously in their faces. 

This lasted for a couple of hours before they were too tired to continue, they slowly exited the pool with Clarke walking off to get changed into her dry clothes and Octavia taking off her wet ones, then searching for dry ones. They soon returned to the fire, keeping it going as they started to cook themselves some breakfast while drying off their clothes and warming their bodies up. 

 

For the next two days they spent relaxing in each other’s company, Clarke occasionally checking up on Octavia’s wounds and getting to know each other better.

 

On the fourth day it was time to pack up and leave the cave behind, with smiles on their faces they walked out of the exit making a mental note of where the cave was as they tracked their way back to their homelands. They walked together until they came across a split section in the path by a dead white tree on a hill with their backs facing a view of the landscape beyond the boarder of their tribes, the two looked at each other sadly as Clarke spoke “I guess this is where we go our separate ways” Octavia nodded in response as she fidgets. “Why don’t we meet up here in three days, sneak out and have breakfast at sunrise. I’ll cook only if you bring that art gear this place looks beautiful at sunrise” The young warrior stated with a smile on her face, lighting up both of their moods “Alright I’ll be here, see you before sunrise!” Clarke spoke before giving a kiss on the girl’s cheek before turning around and walking back to her village. 

They both blushed as they walked back to their own village, smiles on their faces as they couldn’t wait to see each other again. They made sure to not let their people get suspicious, making sure everything was like normal and soon the day of the meet up came to be and they met up just before sunrise. Octavia showed off her cooking skills while Clarke drew the light of the sun rising above the mountains in the distance.

After a while the two sat and eat breakfast at the sun came slowly into view, Clarke drawing the image with one hand while the other was helping herself eat breakfast. The two made the decision for every three days to come back to this spot on the hill.


	7. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues, sorry this one is a short one

Back in the present, the group entered Indra’s cave to see ancient markings lining the walls as they traveled deeper into the cave. “What is this place?” Raven questioned.

“This is the cave of Prophecy, everything that has been and will be is written here I found it here when I was looking for you two and when I discovered this cave I spent my time trying to understand it. I know the answer is here, I just can’t read the language” Indra stated as they climbed down deeper into the cave until they came across a large opening area with a wall covered in drawings of a lion and a wolf along with a sun and a moon. “Here it is, I don’t suppose any of you can read this?” Indra questioned seeing Anya shake her head and Raven nod in response. 

The old woman looked at Raven happily as everyone turned their attention to her “Abby and I were reading a lot of weird languages growing up, we came across The Sun and the Moon prophecy, but all it was just saying there was a prophecy about a sun and a moon. It looks like we got the full version now!” Raven spoke as she took a couple of steps forward. 

“You have the floor” Octavia comment as they all took a step backward to let Raven have the space she needs to try and decipher the language. 

The mechanic hummed as her eyes scanned the whole wall before she started to read it out loud while following it with her pointed finger “Two star-crossed lovers born from blood-soaked grounds will suffer the curse of the moon and the sun. The Sun a Lion and the Moon a wolf forever split by the powers of the red sun unless The Sun and the Moon reunite” Raven stated before she starred at the wall with Octavia looking confused. 

“But we are standing here together, do they want me to fuck Lion Clarke?” Octavia spoke making Raven, Anya and the Lion look at her surprised with Indra nodding “That makes sense” Indra comment. 

Raven watched them before shaking her head and continuing “No that’s not what the curse was talking about, it says only on the land the lovers have betrayed the power of their enemy will be undone when the Sun and the Moon reunite. The curse draws power from the sun and the moon keeping you two cursed that’s why nothing worked, except for one way that hasn’t happened for the past thirty-five years!” “The Eclipse it will be here in three days!” Anya stated earning Raven’s excited face staring at her. 

“Yep the Eclipse, the only thing that can stop your curse is when the physical Sun and Moon joined each other on one sky. We got three days to reach where you two were cursed and let the eclipse do its thing!” Raven stated making Octavia, Clarke and Indra smile at them happily. 

“Then we better hurry, we have to get back to Arkadia that’s where we were cursed now come on!” Octavia stated making Indra turn around to face her. “I know a shortcut out of the cave, come on let’s go Jaha will no doubt send his people to kill us!” Indra spoke as she started leading them out of the cave “His followers are useless they won’t be a problem!” Anya stated with a smug look on her face as she and Raven followed hand in hand. 

 

The group climbed over mountains, tracked through swamps and battled their way through bandits and outcasts looking for a kill. They barely stopped moving and when they did it was because it was absolutely necessary. The Lion would sometimes ask Octavia to collect strange plants by gathering them with her mouth gently which she would pocket having no idea why, but she trusted her lover was up to something. Through day and night, they didn’t stop walking; Jaha’s men did find them one day riding towards them on horseback and weapons drawn, they all gave each other a smile before they charged at the men quickly killing them and taking their horses. All except Lion Clarke took a horse as she proved she was faster running and when the sun fell the two lovers would trade places with wolf Octavia running by her lover’s side. 

With this advantage the group was crossing the land at a quicker pace, no outcast, bandit or Jaha’s men were matched to them as they ride through desserts getting closer and closer to the forests of Arkadia and Trikru.


	8. The Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter

It was the night before the Eclipse is when they arrived on the border of Arkadia, finding the land was covered with Jaha’s men. In this they sneaked through the patrols, heading straight towards Abby’s house “Did he curse you here?” Anya questioned softly seeing Clarke shake her head “No, but my mother needs medicine and I should have the antidote” she answered in a whisper seeing Raven look at her surprised. Clarke gave her a small smile while putting her hand on the mechanic’s shoulders “I’m not going to let our mother die!” Clarke whispered seeing Raven smile at her, giving a nod before the group continued to the Griffin house. 

The moment Clarke touched the door it flew open with a sword held at her throat in a split section causing the wolf to growl as Lexa stepped into view. “Lexa it’s us we found them!” Raven spoke making Lexa look at her surprised quickly removing the sword and letting them pass, “So you are Clarke is Octavia the wolf or is she back in her tribe?” Lexa asked as she closed the door making sure she wasn’t seen. “Yep I’m Clarke and this is Octavia where is my mother?” Clarke asked seeing Lexa point towards the bedroom while replying “In her bedroom” at that the two lovers raced towards the bedroom with everyone following closely. 

“You two look really happy is there something you want to tell us?” Lexa asked seeing the two look at each other before Anya explained: “Believe it or not, but Raven and I are officially together!” Lexa looked at them excitedly as she laughed before turning to face Abby’s bedroom “Hey Sweetheart you owe ten bucks!” Lexa yelled causing Costia to race out of the room running towards them. “Oh come on couldn’t you two wait until after this mess is sorted out!” Costia complained as she handed her girlfriend the ten gold coins, Anya and Raven looked at them shocked before they followed Lexa and Costia back into Abby’s bedroom “I can’t believe you two were betting on us getting together!” Raven stated. “Yep!” Lexa replied as they entered the room to see Octavia lying on the bed next to Abby who was running her hand all over the wolf’s fur and Clarke mixing up an antidote made from various ingredients from the Southern and Northern lands. “It’s good to finally see you again Clarke, it seems Octavia keeps you clean that’s good!” Abby stated making the wolf smile and the blonde roll her eyes “I’m sorry I wasn’t their mum” Clarke replied as she took a sit by her mother’s side with Raven joining her and everyone else taking a stand behind the Griffins. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s Jaha’s and if I know my daughter and daughter in law any better he would get what he deserves soon!” Abby spoke seeing the smiles on their faces as she turned to face Raven. “Thank you Raven my darling daughter, you did what I couldn’t have done!” the woman stated seeing the mechanic shake her head “Nah if we didn’t force you to stay in this bed you would have carried these two home!” Raven answered making everyone laugh. 

Clarke then gave their mother the medicine watching her take a sip, grumbling at the taste in disgust before drinking the rest of her medicine. “You should be better in the morning” Clarke stated making Abby huff as she comments “it tasted foul!” everyone let out a laugh as soon Abby fell asleep with Raven, Anya, Lexa and Costia leaving the room, letting the cursed soulmates and Indra watch over Abby while everyone else went to bed.

 

Sometime during the night, loud bangs were heard around the house as smoke filled the rooms. When they woke up, they immediately started coughing before promptly passing out once more, but just before Clarke blacked out she saw Jaha’s men wearing gasmask enter the room “We have them, take them to the execution chamber” one man ordered before she fell asleep.

 

The next morning the group found themselves tied up altogether on a support beam in the house surrounded by guards patrolling the room. “Where’s Clarke and Octavia?” Abby questioned amongst the groans to find the two soulmates were the only ones missing out of the group. “shit!” Indra comment, she started thrashing her arms about trying to break the rope that held her. “Where have you taken them?” Raven questioned a guard who turned to look glare at her “Wanheda and Skirippa are being executed, then it will be your turns traitors!” he answered. He spat in Raven’s direction causing Anya to growl, sending shivers down his spine before exiting the room. 

“We can’t let them do this” Lexa stated as she and Anya started searching their backs for the secret knives they would hide under their clothes. “How are we suppose to get out of here? There are too many guards?” Costia stated looking around to see most of the guards have moved to the outside of the house. Raven shrugged looking over at Indra who was using her nails to try and cut the rope “We’ll figure it out, there has to be a way” Raven stated before she started searching herself for any tools they might have missed when searching her. 

After a while she managed to pull out her mini blowtorch, “Ha just hold on, this might sting a bit” Raven whispered as she started burning the ropes, but she didn’t get too far when the guards started pilling back into the room. “oh for fuck sakes” Raven stated softly as they reentered with mugs in hand; one of the guards had pulled out their knife, approaching the same man who spat at Raven earlier before slicing his throat. “Oi, I was going to kill him!” Anya stated annoyed, feeling the heat of the blowtorch breaking some of the ropes.   
The rest of the guards were distracted by the rogue soldier, giving the group the advantage as they broke free of the ropes and started attacking the rest of the guards knocking them out cold. 

When the fighting stopped the rogue pulled off the mask to reveal his face “Bellamy?” Indra and Abby stated confused seeing the man now older and greyer than the last time they saw him thirty years ago. “Yeah sorry I wasn’t here earlier, I only found out my sister and Clarke returned moments ago, come on we need to hurry!” he ordered before rushing out of the room, they started to follow with Raven picking up her bag taking out her sticky grenade launcher along the way. However, the group only reached outside the doors when the guards from before started waking up along with new ones running to help “Go we’ll hold them off!” Indra stated before charging at them while letting out a war cry. Abby turned to face Raven and the rest of them while stating “Save my other daughter and daughter in law!” she gave the mechanic a quick hug before she began helping Indra fight. At that, the group ran off with Bellamy leading them to the execution chamber or town hall as most of the camp knows it.

Along the way, more guards tried to stop them, but Lexa and Costia stepped in along with the help of Bellamy, giving Raven and Anya the chance to escape.

 

In Town Hall, Octavia woke up to find she was in human form bound to a large beam on one side of the room with the Lion facing her on the other side in the same position she was stuck in. She began thrashing about, but it was no use as a laugh started echoing in the dimly lit room. “It’s no use Skyrippa, your fate is already sealed!” the voice stated as Jaha stepped forward into the light in the middle of the stage with two guards armed with execution axes. The Lion growled as she began pulling on the chains, Octavia glared at the man, looking around to see there were a few of his followers watching from the back of the room where the exit was. “you're not getting away with this you fuckwit donkey bastard!” the warrior growled as one of the executioners started approaching her, Jaha smiled at them as the two men took their positions next to the soulmates. “Oh I believe I will, there’s nothing that can stop me and I know Clarke here can’t bleed to death which will be a shame so let's start with Skyrippa!” Jaha stated before taking a few steps backward.

This caused the Lion to go into rage, roaring at the top of her lungs which made the guards start backing away towards the exit and the executioners take a couple of steps backward. “Ignore the animal, just kill her!” Jaha ordered causing Octavia’s executioner to nod before turning his attention back to the warrior who was thrashing about trying to break the chains. The other executioner started adding more chains to Clarke as she was breaking several already, but just as the executioner was about to swing his blade at Octavia’s head he was shot down by an arrow. 

The four turned their attention to the exit to see Raven and Anya standing in the way, Jaha started walking towards the dead executioner while grumbling about how useless they were. Raven quickly aimed her launcher at the roof of the building, firing a grenade as she watched it explode shining the light of the moon on Octavia and the light of the sun on Clarke. The two soulmates started to glow one blue and the other yellow, Jaha took a couple of steps backward in shock watching them. “No no!” he cried as the two soulmates broke free and leaped towards each other causing a burst of white light to explode, sending everyone backward.

When the light disappeared Clarke and Octavia were in human form in each other’s arms, Raven and Anya watched on happily as the two stared at each other excited. “Hello sweetie” Clarke softly spoke before the two closed the gap, exploring each other through the use of lips, tongue, and hands. 

After a while, the two broke apart to find Raven and Anya smirking, “Great to see you two happy, but I hate to ruin the mood where is Jaha?” Anya questioned, looking around to see the man had disappeared leaving only his food prints followed by a thin drip of a blood trail. “Come on!” Clarke growled as herself and Octavia chased after the trail with her sister and her sister’s lover in tow.

The four soon tracked him down to the outside of the church surrounded by the priest and few people of the Arkadia tribe and the Triku who watched on confused. “Whats going on?” the priest asked confused seeing that Jaha didn’t bleed black blood as Wanheda and Skyrippa stormed towards the commander with swords in hands. “Please don’t kill me” Jaha pleaded with Raven and Anya staying back making sure no one interferes, “Sorry Jaha but Karma is a bitch!” Clarke stated.

He let out a scream as the two soulmates chopped off his arms, then his legs before they both decapitated him. “He’s not the true commander” the priest stated shocked while the rest of the group arrived to stand with Raven and Anya. “No he killed the previous commander to have power, be made you believe that we were the enemy when we did nothing, but try to stop our tribes from fighting each other….I’m sorry you had to find out Pike” Clarke stated seeing Pike nod understanding, “I’m sorry too, for what it's worth I can still marry you two to make it legal, but first I got to test out a theory!” Pike stated, walking towards Lexa who was covered in red blood and what looked like ink on her skin. 

“uh, what’s he doing?” Lexa questioned as he started looking her up and down, everyone else soon turned their attention to her as Pike grabbed her arm. He then took out a needle and poke her skin causing black blood to emerge with Costia hissing at him. “It can’t be” Octavia comment as Indra took a stand next to her with Abby standing next to Clarke “But it is” Indra stated while Pike kneeled down before Lexa. “Whats going on?” she asked while Costia started wiping the black blood away in confusion “The commander has returned, OH HAIL THE COMMANDER!” Pike shouted causing everyone within range to bow down to Lexa, with Costia still standing. “I’m the commander because I have black blood?” Lexa stated seeing Pike nod in response “The one true leader of the clans, I have been searching for you for thirty years my master!” Pike answered as the rest of the group started to stand again.  
“Congratulations Lexa” Anya spoke with Raven adding “Yeah good luck!” the two soul mates smiled at them as Pike started leading Lexa away to explain what a Commander does with her girlfriend following behind. 

Bellamy took this opportunity to approach his sister and Clarke who looked at him surprised. “Bellamy?” Octavia spoke before she launched herself onto her brother who let out a light laugh in response, “It’s good to see you too sis and Clarke I think you are missing something?” he spoke, pulling out a blue phoenix necklace, handing it over to the blonde who hugged the man in return. “Thank you for keeping it safe!” she responded before taking a few steps back with Octavia who starred at the necklace in wonder. “My love I’ve been waiting years for this” Clarke stated as she went down on one knee holding out the necklace “In my family we wear necklaces to prove our bond of marriage, so Octavia Blake the love of my life my soulmate will you marry me?” Clarke questioned. 

At this point the warrior was in tears as she cried out “Yes yes I will marry you!” she then launched herself onto Clarke, causing the two to fall over as the group erupted in cheers. The two kissed passionately while the blonde attached the necklace around the brunette’s neck, “I love you” Octavia whispered “I love you too” Clarke replied as they continued to make out in front of the group for a few more seconds then getting back up off the ground. “Well if you guys want I can marry you two now?” Anya stating making the soulmates happy, “Can you really?” Octavia asked seeing the hunter laugh as she replied “Of course I’m an ordained minister shall we begin?” the soulmates turned to look at each other, giving a nod before turning their attention back to Anya. “Yes,” they both replied as the rest of the ground gathered around the soulmates with Anya standing in front of them “Alright, do you Clarke Griffin promise to love Octavia, to cherish her to fight by her side in battle?” Anya asked seeing Clarke and Octavia hold each other’s hands with their bodies facing each other and their heads facing Anya. “I do” Clarke replied, Anya nodded before turning to Octavia “And do you Octavia Blake promise to love Clark, to cherish her to fight by her side in battle?” she questioned “I do” Octavia replied. “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride!” Anya stated as Clarke pulled Octavia into a dramatic dip, hearing the girl laugh before leaning down and kissing her, sending the group erupting in cheers with Lexa and Costia joining in just in time for the mini wedding. 

After a few seconds Clarke pulled Octavia back to her feet as flower petals started falling around them, “So what now?” Clarke questioned hearing Octavia hum in response. “You know it’s been thirty years since we visited that cave” the brunette answered with a smirk, this made the blonde smile as she gave a whistle causing a horse to come running over to them. “Thank you, sis, for everything, we wouldn’t have been here without you” Clarke spoke as she gave Raven a quick hug, hearing the girl laugh “Enjoy your honeymoon!” the sister stated. “I’ll see you soon mum” Clarke spoke to Abby who smiled at both her daughter and official daughter in law “You both have fun and when you come back we have lots to discuss” Abby spoke while taking a hold of Indra’s hand. Octavia then walked up to her brother who smiled at her “Go have fun!” he ordered, the two hugged each other while Clarke hopped onto the horse. When they pulled away she started walking towards the horse while speaking “bye” as she hopped onto the horse everyone waved while replying “Bye!” at that the two raced off out of the village back to their cave.


	9. The epilogue

Eight years later, peace was finally achieved on the Northern lands, thanks to the leadership of Commander Lexa and her wife Costia and her son Aiden, along with the rest of the group. After two years Indra and Abby fell in love and got married, putting on a huge celebration with the group. A year later Anya and Raven got married after years of camping, exploring and fishing they decided to settle down on a beach outside the two tribes. Bellamy kept in touch with his sister as he joined Lexa’s guardsmen, this soon lead to him meeting a man called Murphy or who Raven calls an Asshat. The two were at each other's throats for a while, but soon love started to blossom between the pair even though they still argued, the two mostly were lovesick idiots just like the rest of the group.

 

Meanwhile outside the cave of Clarke and Octavia; Clarke was drawing the river leaning against a rock next to the existing, off to the side by the river was one black wolf, a small brown wolf and a small caramel lion playing with each other. Clarke smiled as she watched her wife and children play together before falling over in a huff turning back into their human form before running over to Clarke. 

“Our children are getting good” Octavia stated with one brunette girl and one blonde boy in tow, ruffing their hairs with one hand before joining Clarke on the ground. “I saw, very good you two” Clarke comment as the children took a seat in front of her, grabbing an apple off the tree nearby. 

“Yeah, mamma says I’ll be able to go hunting soon” the little girl stated with Clarke raising her eyebrow “Did she now well good work Lilly and how about you Leo?” the blonde spoke making Octavia smirk as she saw the girl was happy. Clarke turned her attention to Leo who nodded as he answered, “I’ve gotten really good at shifting, but I'm not interested in hunting I want to become a fisherman” this made Clarke smile while putting her stuff down. “Okay I’ll teach you right now” the blonde stated making the boy smile as he raced to his feet; the two grabbed the fishing gear and started walking towards the river with Octavia and Lilly following behind with apples in hand, the hunters watched as Clarke and Leo started fly fishing at the river. 

After a couple of hours, the boy was shown he was a master at the sport with his sister helping by catching the fish with a net. Clarke placed her fishing line down before walking her way to Octavia, wrapping their arms around each other. “We have a good life here” O spoke making the blonde hum “Yeah we do, I love you” the blonde spoke. 

Octavia smiled as she turned to face her “I love you too” the two gave each other a kiss before turning back to the children just in time to see them catch a large barra. The two laughed at the children’s excitement over the catch “Oh I can’t wait to eat that!” a voice stated turning around to see the rest of the family were walking over to join them. 

Raven and Anya walked hand in hand carrying drinks, Indra and Abby were carrying a basket of sweets, Lexa and Cosita carrying vegetables and fruit, Bellamy and Murphy were both carrying small boars on their backs. Raven and Anya’s kids Jasper and Echo along with Lexa and Cosita’s kid Aiden and Monty were carrying the firewood. Leo and Lilly carried the Barra over to their parents as the rest of the family started setting up a fire for the night.

They cooked the food, eat and drink until their stomachs were the size of planets. The kids ran around the land, playing with each other as the adults sit back and relax drinking under the stars. “You guys ever think we could have a life like this” Raven stated looking around to see everyone shake their head. “me either” Raven continued to state as Anya rested her head on her shoulder “I think we all agree here that for everything that happened in the past was worth it to have a life like this” Abby stated. Everyone hummed in agreement as they relax for the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
